


The sapphire in your eyes

by karasunotsubasa



Series: Gems [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daydreaming, Eyes, M/M, Pillow Fights, he's a dork, kind of, mostly just yams throwing pillows at hina lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the first thing Hinata has fallen for were his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sapphire in your eyes

Hinata wasn’t sure when it started, but with time he noticed how peculiar, obsessive almost, his behaviour has been. Maybe obsessive was too strong a word, but when he spent hours thinking on it, it didn’t seem that inadequate anymore.

The first time Hinata noticed the hypnotizing, brightened with exasperation sapphire shining in Kageyama’s eyes was during one of the times they studied together after school. It didn’t happen all that often, both of them cared about their grades only enough to pass and open the way to volleyball practice, but from exam to exam, intense cramming sessions kept them awake long into the night. Afterwards, Hinata didn’t really remember the question he asked, or Kageyama’s answer for that matter, the only thing that left enough of a print on his memory was the mesmerising blue shine to the other’s eyes, as he leaned over to his side of the table to explain. It was sudden, and Hinata felt his breath catch at the captivating shimmer of sapphire hidden in Kageyama’s orbs, but he masked it completely with a sneeze, which made Kageyama cringe in disgust.

From that moment on, he was much more careful around Kageyama, stealing glances when the other wasn’t looking instead of openly staring, as he would have done before. But no matter how long he gazed into his eyes during the day, his mind kept daydreaming of that dark ocean closed inside Kageyama’s eyes.

It was no wonder then, when during one of the training camps he lost the perception of reality. Insistent shaking woke him up that day, and groggily Hinata opened his eyes to see those beautiful sapphire orbs stare down at him. He couldn’t see anything else, just that blue shine in the otherwise dark eyes, which enthralled and captivated him.

Unthinkingly, he reached out a hand, the tips of his fingers touching the temple and sliding just beneath these eyes, delicately, reverently. His mind, half-clouded with sleep, didn’t register how the skin under his touch, until now pale as the moonlight, rapidly turned pink. But he did notice the slight widening of the eyes staring down into his, and he smiled warmly to himself.

‘So beautiful,’ he whispered to himself, too engrossed in his own reflection in the pools of sapphire fire to notice Kageyama shaking slightly.

Still under the hazy spell of sleep, Hinata leaned closer to get a better look. And was met with a pillow thrown right at his face. He fell back with an indignant cry, the remnants of sleep disappearing in a flash. He took the pillow off his face with an angry scowl and wanted to glare at the perpetrator, but another pillow hit him square in the face, again.

‘What the hell are you doing, Kageyama?!’ he screamed at his teammate, who was ready to throw another pillow at him.

‘Shut up, you dumbass!’ and the pillow did fly, narrowly missing Hinata’s head. ‘Get ready, we have practice in an hour!’

With an angry stomp, Kageyama turned around to leave and that’s when Hinata noticed the blush adoring his cheeks. Why was he…? And then his mind helpfully supplied the memory of himself touching Kageyama’s face as he whispered his admiration for the other’s eyes. Hinata’s body was paralyzed in embarrassment.

As if on an afterthought, Kageyama stopped to pick up another pillow, which he promptly threw at Hinata, who was now staring dumbly after him. It hit him right in the face, but this time he didn’t care. He let it slip into his lap, as the door closed after Kageyama with a soft click, and only then Hinata’s face, from the ears to the tip of his nose, turned beet red in a fit of delayed embarrassment. He clutched the nearest pillow, hiding his face in the soft fabric. _Oh god_ …


End file.
